What a way to love
by Reedbabe
Summary: Reed never thought Dash would even look at her that way, but now everything has changed and she can show her true feelings and they can talk easier.
1. The Beginning

Reed turned to Nicky and said "Wow I never thought that Dash and Bella would break up!" Then smiling Nicky said "Sounds like someone's happy bout the latest breakup in Privileged." With her face turning red she said "Ok, did you really have to bring our group into this? Like almost everyone of our closest friends are in it." "I know but it sounded good." said Nicky explaining.

When the bell rang for the students to go to their next class, Reed and Nicky got their books and started for History class. Luckily this year they had gotten every class together, except language. Even though they loved walking to History and talking on the long walk across the campus Reed dreaded the walk today. She knew she would have to deal with Dash during History. He sat right next to her and she knew he always looked at her.

While the girls were approaching the classroom Reed dropped her books. So she bent over to pick them up but shocked she saw a hand grab for her journal and Chemistry book. She looked forward to see the face that went with the hand. To her amazement it wasn't Nicky, it was Dash, her crush and he was smiling at her and said "Hi, um. . .here you go, do you need help carrying anything?" starting to blush. Then behind Dash, Reed could see Nicky nodding yes about 20 times smiling. Then starting to laugh Reed said "Oh sure, I guess if you don't mind." "I would love to." said Dash holding her books in his strong arms. Standing up she stood next to him. She looked over and started to stare into his beautiful deep brown eyes. She shook her head and they started to walk to history.

Once they got into the class Reed sat down in her usual spot next to Nicky but to her surprise on the other side of her was Dash sitting down writing something down. Then after she had written down the homework she looked at Dash again and he was going to hand her a note. Then she slowly unfolded the note. Inside it said in red ink _"What do you think of me?"_ Then taking her pen out to write back, she thought about what she should write down. She knew now was her only chance and she had to make her move now. So she wrote _"I think your smart, have beautiful eyes, and are really funny." _Then she carefully sent the note back to him without being noticed. When he read the note he started to smile and she knew that she had won him over.


	2. In the palm of my hand

After the bell rang Reed got up and started to walk out of the classroom, she knew that Dash would try to catch up with her after what she had done before class. She was trying to figure out the next sentence she would say to him so that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

Nicky knew Reeds mind wasn't focused on where she was going so she caught up with her hoping she wouldn't startle Reed as she had many times before.

"So have you talked to your man since we got out of class cause I think he's following us to the lunch room." said Nicky smiling and gesturing behind herself. A little embarrassed Reed said "Are you serious? I wasn't even expecting him to follow me!! Well I guess I said the right thing at the right time." "Yeah you did!! God I envy you right now." said Nicky joking. "Hey, should I use my sexy smile at him to attract him even more right now?" said Reed starting to feel confident. Nicky immediately said "Yes!!! That would make him so want you!!!" So Reed did as Nicky said, she gave him the smile, watching his eyes they opened so wide and he began to smile again.

As Nicky and Reed walked into the cafeteria Reed could feel Dash's eyes all over her. She loved this feeling. The feeling of having him right in the palm of her hand, and at that moment she knew she had to make him want her even more.

Nicky and Reed put their bags down at their usual table and got in the line to order their food. Reed looked back at the table to check on their bags and noticed another bag she recognized from somewhere that was right next to hers. Then she realized who the bag belonged to. "Oh my gosh. Your never going to believe who put their bag right next to mine." said Reed in shock. Nicky not surprised at all said "Let me guess, its prince charming himself!! The one you've been waiting for your whole life!! The love of your life!! The one you never shut up about!!!! Its……Its……Dash. Using her dramatic voice that she knew Reed hated. "You really had to say all of that?" said Reed a little annoyed. "You know I love dramatic effects and embarrassing you." said Nicky with a smirk on her face. Then starting to laugh Reed said "I should have expected that." Also laughing Nicky said "Exactlay!!!!"

Then after they both got their food they walked to their table with all their closest friends at the table. This was the Privileged table. If you sat here you were one of the best. And Reed was the leader, she was the best. And Nicky was her second in command. They were the girl leaders. The guy leader was Dash and his second in command was Josh. So the girls knew what they had to do and they planned to get it finished by the end of the week.


End file.
